Family Affair
by Joy Blue
Summary: Banished from Wutai, Yuffie now has a new life with her son and Reno. When a new enemy is revealed, will Yuffie and Reno have a chance to become a real family?
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Reno, and Yuffie belongs to Squaresoft, Simple, ne?  
  
Okay, I thought about doing a sequel for First Time... but it just seemed hard, so instead, I'll post a series of one-shot songfics or short fics that ties in with it. It would all fall under Family Affair, I will try to keep the events in order!  
  
Arms Wide Open  
By: Joy  
  
She said 'yes'  
  
After years of being patient, allowing her time to think about his proposal, she finally said 'yes'.  
  
She was finally moving in with him, along with their son.  
  
Their son was almost five, and he was beginning to be discontent in not seeing his son everyday. Those years were hard on him, and on Yuffie as well. Trying to build a family together when mother and son was living under a different roof didn't help the situation either.  
  
At first, Yuffie was hesitant to live with him again, with his drinking and his womanizing... not to mention that he had the habit of leaving his gun around his apartment, plus his smoking. All which Yuffie used as a reason why their son can't stay with him full-time.  
  
But now, even Yuffie had a hard time answering Aidan's questions on why his mommy and daddy don't live together. He was growing up, and needed his father, as much as father needed his son.  
  
He looked around his newly renovated apartment, enough space for him, Aidan and Yuffie to live in. The two were still out shopping for dinner, the little boy offering to help his mother with the groceries.   
  
Reno was excited; it seemed only yesterday that Aidan was born, and that his life turned around. He spent almost a year sleeping in Yuffie's couch during Aidan's first year. He can't exactly blame Yuffie for not moving in with him then, but now, things were different.  
  
She never has any problems in leaving Aidan alone with him; however being alone with him was a different matter. He would notice her tense-up, and she wouldn't look at him when they would talk.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
The cherubic voice shook him out of his thoughts as he grinned at his son. Aidan Mikagi ran up to him, and Reno took him in his arms and threw him up in the air, before catching him.   
  
Father and son continued to play, and Yuffie watched in amusement as Reno pretended to be injured when Aidan accidentally kicked him. She smiled as she brought the groceries inside, loving the way her son was so happy.   
  
She had to admit, it was selfishness on her part why she never moved back in with Reno after he threw her out. She was so afraid that he would hurt her again, like that time so many years ago. She forgot that there was this little boy who needed both her and his father around in his life. How could she have denied him that?  
  
"We're having pasta for dinner.!"  
  
"Pasta? Are you going to help your mommy cook?"  
  
The little boy nodded as he wrapped his chubby arms around his father. "I brought her flowers!"  
  
"Did you?" He asked in amusement. The last time he brought his mother flowers, Yuffie had to pay for it herself. "And where did you get your money, young man?"  
  
"From you," The child responded. "I didn't buy chocolates so I can give mommy flowers."  
  
"You're a good boy..."  
  
"How come you never buy mommy flowers?" Aidan asked, tilting his head to one side, as Reno looked into eyes that mirrored his own. "Gary told me his papa always gives his mama flowers."  
  
How was he supposed to answer that? Lucky for him, he was saved from answering when the phone rang. He watched as Yuffie walked out of the kitchen and answered the phone. At twenty-one, she could still pass for an eighteen year old. She had grown slightly taller, and her once boyish figure had developed curves.   
  
"What are you getting mommy for her birthday?" Aidan whispered and Reno grinned at his son.  
  
He walked out to the balcony as Yuffie continued her phone conversation. "I dunno. What do you think she would like?"  
  
Aidan's face grew thoughtful, and Reno could hardly believe the resemblance between him and the little boy. He was 100% Reno Mikagi. There was no physical resemblance between him and Yuffie. "Ummm, I don't know...maybe we can take her to the carnival!"  
  
"The carnival?" The last time he was at the carnival, was with Yuffie years ago. She seemed to have enjoyed it, even the rides. Surprisingly, it didn't make her sick. "You think she'll enjoy it?"  
  
His son nodded. "Mommy needs to have fun, she's always tired after work when she picks me up from school."  
  
Reno stiffened. "Mommy works?"  
  
Aidan nodded. "While I'm at school, mommy works in the bookstore."  
  
Reno didn't say anything. She never mentioned to him that she was working. "When did she start?"  
  
"I dunno." Aidan replied with a shrug. "I think mommy will enjoy the carnival."   
  
"I think so too," Reno murmured, though his mind was elsewhere. What did she need to work for? Wasn't he giving them enough money?   
  
"Can we go inside now, daddy? I'm cold."  
  
Reno's attention snapped back to his son, who was starting to shiver. "Of course, sorry kiddo."  
  
The two of them walked back inside, just in time to see Yuffie finish her conversation. "That was Tifa, she's having a baby!"  
  
Aidan scrambled down from his father and ran towards Yuffie. "Cool! Auntie Tifa's gonna have another baby! I hope it's another boy!"   
  
"What's if it's a girl?" Yuffie asked leading his son in the kitchen.  
  
"Girl's aren't fun to play with. They're so girly!" Aidan exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, I'm a girl!" Yuffie protested as her son climbed on a chair.  
  
"You're different, you're my mommy."  
  
His words warmed her heart. "That's right, I am your mommy." She said as she showered his face with kisses and tickled him.  
  
Aidan pretended to protest. "Mommy!" He giggled as he pretended to avoid her kisses, and Reno watched the two from afar. Yuffie's laughter died when she caught Reno looking at her.  
  
"Well, I'll be preparing dinner. Are you sure you still want to help me?"  
  
Aidan nodded. "Can daddy help? He can cook the garlic bread."  
  
Yuffie looked at Reno before looking back at Aidan. Reno felt a slight twitch. Sure he was a complete bastard to her those years ago, but that was in the past, damn it!   
  
"If he wants," Yuffie replied softly looking back at him. Reno just nodded and removed his jacket and placed it on the couch. He saw her tense again as she moved to get the bread from the paper bag. "You know what to do, right?"  
  
Reno nodded again, deliberately brushing his hands against hers as he took the bread from her. "I remember."  
  
Aidan watched his parents with a smile. He could never understand why his mommy didn't like being around his daddy. At least now, they were all living together. He liked seeing them together; he always hated it when all those other women would smile at his daddy, even more when other men were talking to his mommy. Can't they see that she didn't like talking to them? Maybe now, his daddy can make those men stop talking to her.  
  
Yuffie blushed as she turned around and ruffled her son's hair as they began making spaghetti.   
  
Halfway through making dinner, both Yuffie and Reno were laughing at one of Aidan's tales. Reno watched Yuffie from time to time, and he knew that getting her and Aidan to move in with him was right. 'This' felt right. The three of them, together.   
  
"Reno, can you pass me the pepper?" Yuffie asked, her eyes still on her son. And for the second time that night, he deliberately brushed his hands against hers, although this time, he held on to her hand. She looked at him, slightly alarmed, but did not move her hand away.  
  
He would have kissed her, he would like have kissed her, but knew it wasn't the right time. He let her go, and caught the eyes of his son. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" The boy replied with a smile as he sat on the chair and watched his mother stir the sauce. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"It won't be long, honey." Yuffie replied as she lowered the heat. She could feel Reno's eyes on her, and she wanted to curse. He was doing it again! As much as she told herself that she didn't care what he felt about her anymore, it was times like this that she could feel... something. She didn't want to know what it is. All that's important now is that he cares for Aidan, and she knew that he would protect him. That was enough.  
  
"You think you can handle setting the table?"  
  
Aidan nodded as he jumped off the chair and ran to the cabinet and taking out the placemats. He returned a moment later, and Reno handed him a set of plastic plates, with plastic cutlery. Yuffie raised her eyebrows and Reno shrugged.  
  
"It's better than washing the dishes." He replied as he watched her drain the spaghetti. "Aidan told me about your job."  
  
"It's at the bookstore just across his school." Yuffie answered as she began mixing the sauce with the spaghetti. "I just wanted something to do while waiting for him to come home from school."  
  
Reno took the bread out of the oven before speaking again. "If you needed more money, Yuffie, all you had to do was ask."  
  
"I don't need your money, Aidan does." Yuffie told him as she began placing their dinner on a serving platter. "I'm doing this so I can have my own savings. I want to be able to buy Aidan things with my money."  
  
"You don't have to work..."  
  
"I want to work." Yuffie said as she grated the cheese over the spaghetti. She didn't look at him as she took the food outside; Reno followed with the garlic bread and smiled as his son looked eagerly at their food. He set the bread down and pulled the chair for Yuffie, making her blush. He nodded in satisfaction at her reaction as he sat on his own chair.   
  
Tonight was their first 'family dinner', and he wasn't going to ruin it. He just has to talk to Yuffie some other time.   
  
=EnD=  
  
Aiya... I don't know where I'm going with this. Up in the air this fic goes...  
I know I left so many things unexplained, but I'll try to make it up with other one-shots... or maybe this will become a series on it's own... I don't know yet! 


	2. ch2

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Ch2  
By: Joy  
  
  
Yuffie, along with several other parents waited outside the foyer for their children to come out. She stood alone, preferring to be by herself than the company of others. A huge smile formed on her lips as she saw her son running towards her.   
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Hi, honeybear!"  
  
Aidan giggled as he received a hug from his mother. "School was fun today!"  
  
"Really?" Yuffie asked in surprise. She thought kids were supposed to say that school was boring. "What did you do today?"  
  
"Nothing much!" Aidan replied happily as they walked home. "How was your work, mommy?"  
  
Yuffie beamed. Being called mommy always made her so happy. "It was okay, but I bet your day was better."  
  
Aidan gave a smirk that was so Reno. "Well, you don't have to work. Daddy said so."  
  
"Ah, well, mommy says she wants to work."  
  
Aidan just shrugged and reached for Yuffie's hand. She looked down at him, and realized that he was growing so tall for a five years old. She and Reno chose the best school in the district, luckily, it was only a five-minute walk from their apartment, so they didn't have to walk far.   
  
Yuffie hummed as they walked in the lobby, and waved at the concierge. Her son quickly rushed to the elevator and pressed the up button, eager to get to his computer games.  
"Remember, you have to finish your homework, first."  
  
Aidan pouted as they stepped inside. "Awww, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, you have to."  
  
"Did your mommy ever make you do homework?"  
  
"No... she died when I was born." Yuffie replied softly as the elevator reached their floor. Aidan bit his lip. His mommy never talked about his grandparents, come to think of it, neither has his father.  
  
"What about your daddy?"  
  
Yuffie smiled faintly as she reached for her keys. "No... he was too busy with stuff...  
  
Aidan frowned. "Daddy's never too busy for me."  
  
"I know, honeybear."  
  
Both Yuffie and Aidan looked in surprise as they saw Reno walking out of his bedroom.   
  
"Daddy! You're back!"  
  
Reno grinned as his son ran towards him. "Of course I'm back. Will I ever spend too much time away from my favorite boy?"  
  
"No!" Aidan replied enthusiastically. "Is mommy your favorite girl?"  
  
Yuffie pretended not to hear as she placed Aidan's schoolbag besides the sofa.  
  
"Yes," Reno replied as he looked at Yuffie, who looked away as she tucked stray locks of dark hair behind her ears.   
  
"How was your trip?" Yuffie asked as she walked closer to the two of them.  
  
"Can't complain." Reno replied with Aidan still in his arms. "How was your day?"  
  
"Good." Yuffie replied, feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Daddy, guess what we did at school today?" Aidan suddenly asked, remembering something interesting. "I gotta show you what I got in school today!"  
  
Both parents watched in amusement as Aidan ran to his bag and quickly fished something out of the bottom. "Our new teacher just talked and talked about the place that he came from, Wutai!"  
  
Reno immediately noticed Yuffie going a bit pale as his son flicked through the book. "Look, the princess looks a bit like mommy!"  
  
"Does she?" He asked, his eyes at the page before turning to Yuffie. "You want to sit down?"  
  
Yuffie shook his head and smiled at her son instead. "What did your teacher tell you about Wutai?"  
  
Aidan replied as he talked about what he learned about Wutai. Somehow, Reno understood why Yuffie never told Aidan about Wutai. What was she supposed to say? That she was the princess, and her father kicked her out because she didn't want to have an abortion after he screwed her up?   
  
"You learned a lot today, huh?" Reno said as his son paused for a breath. "Listen, why don't we order pizza so mommy can rest, huh? Then we can play that game you like."  
  
"Okay!" His son replied happily as he ran towards his room. When he was gone, Yuffie let out a breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Yuffie just nodded, but the color has not yet returned to her face. "Yeah, I just... I just need to lie down for a while." She said softly as she walked towards her room.  
  
"Yuffie."  
  
The former Lady of Wutai turned around to look at Reno. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. "I'll call you when the pizza arrives."  
  
She nodded again before turning away.  
  
Reno walked out to the balcony and took out a cigarette. Sooner or later, Aidan had to be told the truth about the past. The first time they lived together, one of her favorite topics was how to restore Wutai to its former glory, to end its 'tourist trap' tag. That hasn't changed, although now, Wutai was more successful. What will they tell Aidan when the time comes?  
  
*-*-  
  
Later that night, Reno tucked Aidan in, even after the child protested that he wasn't sleepy. He walked out of Aidan's room, chuckling at his complaining son. The smile on his face disappeared as he saw Yuffie out in the balcony looking at the sky. He approached her and heard her singing softly, recognizing the tune as the lullaby she sang Aidan to sleep.  
  
"You miss Wutai." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Of course," Yuffie replied, still looking at the sky. "It's my home."  
  
/Was your home,/ Reno wanted to correct, but chose to keep that particular thought silent. "Can't you go back for a visit?"  
  
"Godo banished me out of Wutai. I can't just waltz in there..."  
  
"Aidan would have to be told."  
  
Yuffie closed her eyes. "I know."  
  
Reno leaned against the glass pane. "What will you tell him?"  
  
Yuffie didn't reply as she turned around, although her gaze was on the floor. "I'd prefer that he never knows."  
  
"He's gonna discover that himself, it's probably better that it comes from you."  
  
"Wutai will never accept him," She said softly. "I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Ignorance isn't going to save him from pain, Yuffie."  
  
"He's too young, Reno." She replied as she turned around to look at the city below. "How am I supposed to tell him that my own father threw me out, that he could have been the next Lord of Wutai?"  
  
"He needs to know the truth."  
  
Yuffie didn't reply, and the two spent a few minutes of silence on the balcony before Reno spoke. "What time do you start work tomorrow?"  
  
"Eight. I have to open up the store." Yuffie answered him, eyes still on the night sky. "I finish at five."  
  
"Aidan and I will pick you up. Remember we promised to watch that new Pokeshit movie..."  
  
"Pokemon." Yuffie corrected Reno.   
  
Reno shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"I'd better go... I have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"You don't have to work, you know that."  
  
Yuffie looked at him as she walked inside. "I know, but I want to."  
  
Reno didn't say anything else as he watched Yuffie walk away.   
  
*-*-  
  
It was already quarter to five, and Reno had to hold Aidan tighter to keep the boy from sprinting away from him. Tonight was the special premier of the movie that Aidan wanted to watch, and the boy was eager to get to the cinema. The Bookshelf, being the most popular bookstore in Midgar was full, and was also the most expensively decorated. They looked through the window and saw Yuffie talking with a taller brown haired man. He said something that made Yuffie laugh, and Reno clenched his fists as they continued to talk.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yeah, kiddo?"   
  
"You're holding my hand tight." The boy complained and Reno immediately relaxed his hold. They continued to watch as the man kissed Yuffie on the cheek, and she smiled once more at the man before walking away.   
  
"Mommy, let's go!" Aidan cried out, already getting impatient as Yuffie walked out to meet them.  
  
"Hello to you, too."  
  
She looked in wonder at Reno's expression, his blue eyes colder than usual. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's go."   
  
/What the hell is wrong with him?/ Yuffie wondered as they started to walk towards the cinema. 


	3. Flashback#1

Oh my aching muscles! Just decided to go back to the gym. Joined the 'Body Sculpting' class that basically involved aerobics and weights, and some sort of dancing. I really need to get in shape... but moving on, I decided to write a piece of flashback, a few months after Aidan was born.   
  
Very short piece.  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Family Affair   
Flashback no#1!!  
  
Elena watched in mild amusement as Reno stormed in the Turks office. There seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face, rather than his trademark smirk. It's been five months since Yuffie gave birth to a baby boy. They both decided on Aidan, for what reason, Reno won't discuss. It's also been five months since Reno offered Yuffie to move in with him, and she turned him down. Not that she could blame Yuffie, although Reno being the was too bull-headed to realize why.  
  
"Why the hell does she have to be so difficult!" He practically snarled as he sat down on his chair, not really expecting a reply. "I'm offering to help, and she just has to be so freaking independent,"  
  
Elena chose to ignore Reno's selfish comments and continued to read the gossip magazine she just brought.  
  
"She can't even handle changing the diaper all by herself. Tifa always have to help her out... She can't even make him stop crying..."  
  
He still went on and on until Elena snapped. "Are you that much of an ass?"  
  
"Me?" Reno asked in surprise. "Hey, I'm doing the right thing by the boy here, I'm trying to be responsible while she's acting like a childish immature brat..."  
  
"Because she is!"   
  
"Thank you!" Reno said pointedly, only to be awarded by a glare. "What? You agreed with me!"  
  
"I wasn't agreeing with you, you insensitive jackass! What I was saying was that maybe she's acting childish because she is a child!" Elena cried out in annoyance at Reno. "She's what, sixteen, seventeen? It may take two to tango, Reno... but face it you took advantage of her!"  
  
Reno's eyes narrowed at Elena's statement. "Hey, it's not as if I forced her into anything, she wanted it!"  
  
"Did you really stop and think if that's what she wanted?" Elena asked before she snorted. "Of course not, all that ever mattered to you was a good lay..."  
  
"I am trying to do the right thing here!"  
  
"So you say! Offering to pay money isn't going to make everything okay. Everyday I hear you bitching about Yuffie. Have you ever stopped to think why she doesn't want to move back in with you?"  
  
Reno didn't reply.  
  
"She doesn't trust you! You're complaining that she doesn't know what to do? Reno, she's practically still a child. Women don't become mothers just because they give birth. She   
doesn't know how to take care of a baby on her own because she was never prepared to have one! She needs all the help she can get, and you're not helping!"  
  
Elena never realized that she was shouting. She knew she made Reno mad, and frankly, she didn't give a damn. Reno stood up, causing the chair to fall, and walked out the door.  
  
*-*-  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
Tifa smiled at Yuffie. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Yuffie gave a small smile as she looked at the baby in her arms. Never in a million years she thought she was going to be a mother. All she ever wanted was materia, and now, she knew that even all the materia in the world could never be as precious or magical than her little boy. /Gawd, I'm a mother... /  
  
Little Aidan yawned and his hands opened, and Yuffie immediately gave him her pinky finger. Aidan closed his hands and held on to her finger while Tifa watched as Yuffie continued to bond with her son. The last few months have not been easy for the girl, at least now; it looks as if Yuffie can take care of Aidan all on her own.   
  
Their tranquility was broken when Reno walked in the room. He looked at Tifa and motioned for her to leave, which Tifa ignored. Reno clenched his fist.  
  
"I want to talk to Yuffie."  
  
"She's tired."  
  
Yuffie tried not to looked at Reno, and kept her focus on Aidan who was beginning to shift in her arms, and Yuffie bit her lip as it looked like Aidan was going to wake and would start crying. Remembering Tifa's hints, she held the baby closer to her body, cradling him.   
  
"Come on, Lockheart... take the kid out for a while, I need to talk to Yuffie."  
  
  
"It's okay, Tifa." Yuffie assured her friend as she gave Aidan to her. The sooner he talked, the sooner he'd leave. Tifa just nodded and accepted the baby, and walked out of the room. When they were alone, Yuffie did her best to look at Reno. "What do you want?"  
  
Reno stayed in a distance, and looked at Yuffie, she looked thinner, all those sleepless nights when the baby demanded attention at 2 am was taking it's toll. "How are you feeling?"  
  
That was a surprise. He never asked her how she was. "Fine. You?"  
  
"Been better." Reno replied before taking out a card and walking over to Yuffie. "This is my Credit Card. I had another one made for you, as an additional cardholder. Use it or don't, it's up to you, but I'm leaving this here."  
  
Yuffie just stared at him in surprise.   
  
"Listen, I know I've been a complete bastard to you... but I want to be a part in Aidan's life..."  
  
"I'm not taking him away from you..."  
  
"I know that," Reno replied, he raked his hands through his hair before he started speaking again. "I've never been in this situation before, and I know you haven't either. We both have a lot to learn... I may have said things to you in the past... I didn't mean them... I just want to try and start over again for Aidan..."  
  
"I understand,"  
  
"Then why won't you move back with me? I'm not asking you to sleep with me, I just want to be in the same house with my son! I have that right!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Reno stood straighter, "I know... I know, you don't have to go through that whole shit with me again... All I'm saying is that I'm giving you the time you asked me for. I'll give you that... And if there was anything I have done to hurt you... I.. I never meant it."  
He didn't give Yuffie a chance to speak as he started to move towards the door.  
  
"Reno."  
  
He turned at the sound of her voice. "You.. you can stay here, a few nights a week until he's older, then he can sleep at your place, or something like that..."  
  
He nodded at her offer. They both need to take things step by step. He walked out of Yuffie's room, and gave Aidan a kiss on his forehead. With a small nod of acknowledgement to Tifa, Reno walked out of the apartment.  
  
EnD  
  
Good, bad, tell me! I'm finishing on Ch5 of Breath Away, and Price of Innocence ch4 


	4. Ch 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Family Affair

Blue eyes stared at the offensive book that was filled with jargon he couldn't understand.

"Mikagi."

Aidan Mikagi raised his eyes and met his teacher's who was looking at him sternly. "What do you think?"

"Uhhhhh...." The little boy scratched his head. Soft giggles surrounded him as he thought of a clever way to get out of the situation.

The teacher sighed. "Can anyone tell me who General Sepiroth was?"

'Sepiroth...' The name sounded familiar to Aidan, even as he scanned his books on information regarding the general, there was the concise information the Department of Education saw fit to include in elementary text books, but there was something... he could have sworn he heard his 'Uncles' mention that name before.

Before he could recall anything from his memory, the bell rang, and all thoughts of Sepiroth vanished from the young boy's mind. His father was taking him to a basketball game tonight.

"No running in the hall!" Kano Matsurro called out to his students who ignored him. He shook his head and started to pack up when a small red wallet caught his attention. One of the students must have dropped it. He walked over and picked up the property and opened it, hoping that whoever owned it had an ID. He was not surprised to find none, an edge of a photograph peeked from the sleeves and he took it out so that he could see who the wallet belonged to. Kano dropped the wallet as he stared at the picture.

"It can't be..." He whispered. His mind denied what his eyes were seeing. A younger Aidan Mikagi smiled at him, as well as a young dark haired woman, a woman who bore a strong resemblance to Wutai's lost princess. He heard that she was exiled for disobeying her father. Lady Yuffie Kisaragi, heir to the throne of Wutai was banished from their land. Had he found his princess? No one but the Guardians of the Pagoda besides Godo knew why she was punished. He looked at Aidan and could see nothing Wutaian. Could this woman be Aidan's mother? Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe...

"Bullshit!"

Aidan winced as his father continued to swear at the referee. There was only thee minutes remaining, and the Midgar Lions and the Junon Warriors were tied at 65. He ignored his father and continued to cheer for the Lions, his eyes following the game as well as the clock above the stadiums. The Lions side screamed in delight as their team scored a point. The Lions became more aggressive to protect their two point lead, and soon, it was over.

Father and son jumped as the Lions were announced as winners. "Wow! I bet Uncle Cid is disappointed." Aidan said, not feeling really sympathetic at all. Reno grinned as he hi-fived his son. He felt his phone vibrate and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"The guardian Shake was seen headed to your apartment."

Reno clicked the connection off as he took his son's hands. "Your uncle Rude called, looks like we gotta go, kid." 

Aidan nodded and tried not to yawn. Reno smirked as he picked the boy up. "Uggghhh, getting bigger every time." He was rewarded with a laugh. The boy's laughter lightened his dark thoughts for a few seconds as he walked back to his car. It would only take about fifteen minutes by car to get home, and hopefully, the guardian was still there. It was going to be an interesting night. He thought of all the times he saw Yuffie wistfully looking at photographs she had hid inside a wooden box carved with the Wutain Royal Crest, the only thing besides her headband that she had of Wutai. Why the hell are they appearing now after all these years?

He carefully picked his son from the passenger seat and walked towards their apartment, certain that he was being watched. If they tried something while Aidan was here, he'd show them exactly why he became a Turk. He reached their door and he took his keys and unlocked the door. It was dark inside and he narrowed his eyes as he looked around. He walked softly towards Yuffie's room and opened the door, his son climbed down and sleepily walked towards the bed and joined his mother who welcomed her son in her sleep.

Satisfied that both were fine, he locked their door and walked back out of their apartment. EMR in hand, he casually strolled to the tree just outside the building and looked up. "You have one second to come down here and tell me what you want or I fry your ass."

Shake, First Guardian of the Pagoda jumped down and eyed Reno warily. "I wanted to check on Yuffie,"

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Really? You decide you want to check up on her now? Why? Making sure I treat her right?"

"You destroyed her life!" Shake accused.

"Me? Oh that's rich. Pot calling kettle black?" Reno smirked and pointed his EMR at the other man. "Tell me another."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Turk."

Reno's eyes narrowed. "You can tell me shit for all I care, but if I see you, or any of your cronies near my son and Yuffie, I will kill you." He said softly, but Shake knew that his words were not a threat, but a promise.

"Yuffie belongs to Wutai. She'll return to us, when that time comes, you'd better not stand in her way."

"And her son?"

"The boy has no claim to the throne. He does not exist under our law."

His words angered Reno as he recalled Yuffie's words months ago, and her sadness. /Wutai will never accept him./ Instead of welcoming his anger at how his son was being treated, he chose to fight a different battle.

"What makes you think she'll leave our son? She chose him once, and you and I both know she'll choose him again, so let me rephrase myself. If I find that you have plotted in any way, shape or form to separate my child from his mother, I will make you see why you should be afraid of the Turks."

Shake shook his head. "You have no right to stop Yuffie from fulfilling her destiny. She is a Kisaragi, the royal blood flows in her veins and lives in her heart. She will return to us, Turk."

"Hmph. Why are you here after all these years? You didn't give a shit back then, why is she so important now?"

Shake reddened at his words. "She has always been important to us! Godo allowed her to..."

Reno laughed harshly, cutting the guardian. "Allowed? Correct me if I'm wrong but 'allowed' wasn't exactly what happened to Yuffie."

"She was carrying a child of foreign blood! She refused to give the child up, Godo had no choice!"

Shake watched the Turk who was looking at him, expression vacant. "She will not refuse the call of Wutai..."

"What happened this time?" Reno asked as realisation dawned on him. "That's it, isn't it? This has nothing to do with Yuffie returning to Wutai, you need her because you know that the old man can't handle whatever shit he got into this time!"

"You dare speak about Lord Godo..."

"Listen, pal. It's late, and I'm getting tired. Let me make it clear again to you. If you even try, even think to separate Yuffie away from my son, I will make sure that you will live to regret it." Reno didn't wait for an answer as he turned away. "Mark my words, Guardian. The war may have long been over, but a Turk will always be a Turk."

In the darkness of his house, Kano waited for the return of the Guardian Shake. When he left Wutai to begin a new life, he never expected to find his past. The prosperous Wutai was now under threat to a warlord that emerged a few years ago. Makoto Oshii was a man with big ambitions. To conquer Wutai would be to show his power, but he was also a smart man. To invade Wutai would be a disaster. Even Kano knew that Wutai would loose, but there was the legacy of AVALANCHE. The group has been disbanded long ago, but he knew that they will come because of Yuffie Kisaragi. Her exile however, could mean that Oshii could be plotting something big, Godo now had no heir, should he die... Kano shook his head. The princess must return to Wutai! If only to appease the people who he knew lived in fear everyday not knowing if an attack would come or not. They needed their princess, and they needed her now, more than ever.

Bubblegum. That was the first scent that greeted Yuffie as she woke up. She looked down at her sleeping son and smiled. Giving the child a soft kiss, she got up and tucked Aidan in. It was Saturday, there was no harm in letting him sleep longer. Yuffie tried to open the door, only to realise it was locked. Aidan never locked her, or Reno's door for that matter when he went in to their rooms to sleep. Pushing the thought as being insignificant, she unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen, surprised to see Reno awake.

"You're up early." She greeted as she took a piece of apple. 'Was it a good game?"

"We won," He answered with a grin.

Yuffie chuckled. She could just imagine Cid's reaction to loosing. "I guess you and Aidan had fun then."

Reno nodded as he handed her a note. "Parent-Teacher night this Friday..."

Yuffie nodded. "I'll let Brian know I need to leave early."

"Brian?"

"My shift supervisor at the bookstore." Yuffie answered as she watched Reno who was reading the sports page. "I'm going to finish my shift at four, so that would leave me plenty of time to prepare."

"I'll meet you at the bookstore, then."

"Meet me?" Yuffie asked. "What for?"

"So we can go together at the Parent-Teacher. I've got nothing planned for that night." He replied as he looked at Yuffie. Their relationship over the years haven't exactly been normal, they were more like flatmates who just saw each other from time to time, and have a cordial respect towards each other.

"Good, we've never really gone together, have we?" Yuffie asked as she finished her apple. "At four, then?"

Reno gave a smile. "It's a date."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at Reno and was about to make a comment when the phone rang. Reno took the cordless off the table and answered the call. "Hello?"

She watched as Reno listened, obviously bored. "Hold your horses, Spike." Reno muttered as he tossed the phone to Yuffie who caught it with ease. "Strife's in trouble again."

"Cloud?" Yuffie winced as she listened to Cloud. Who knew that the man on the other line was the great leader of AVALANCHE. "But her a dozen flowers and just get down on your knees and apologise." Yuffie answered before sighing. "Cloud, unless you want to stay with Cid again, trust me. Flowers and apologies are the way to go. Besides, just a few more weeks, right?"

Reno watched as Yuffie snickered, obviously enjoying Strife's predicament. "What did he do this time?" He asked after Yuffie said goodbye to Cloud.

"He couldn't answer her when she asked if she was fat."

"Enough said." Reno said with a smirk. "So, working today?"

"No... I'm off until Monday." Yuffie replied. "You?"

"Nothing, Rude and Elena's off to Costa del Sol."

Yuffie grinned. "They make a good pair, don't they?"

Reno scowled. "Don't even go there."

Yuffie laughed. "Awwww, what's the matter Reno?"

The redhead ignored the laughing woman in front of him.

"What's so funny?"

Both adults turned to look at their son walking sleepily towards them. Yuffie kissed Aidan as she ruffled his hair. "What do you want for breakfast? Your strawberry oats?"

Aidan nodded as he kissed his mother in the cheek before moving to his father and crawling to his lap. Reno adjusted Aidan as the boy curled in his lap. "Still tired?"

"No..." The kid answered as Reno smirked.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Aidan suddenly perked up, which caused Reno to groan as his son started talking about the things he wanted to do. "One by one, kid."

Aidan nodded "Can we go to the mall and buy a new videogame? I want to see the new games that are out. My friend's got this new game and I want to get a better one."

Reno nodded in agreement. "No problem."

Yuffie just sighed as she gave Aidan his breakfast. "You have to eat your breakfast first and have a shower, and clean your room before you go."

Aidan groaned as he looked at his dad for help.

"Don't look at me, you know the rules. You mess it..."

"You fix it." Aidan muttered and Yuffie had to laugh at his expression.

"Tell you what, after we get your game, why don't we see that movie you want?"

Aidan grinned at his mom. "The Army of Balamb?"

"Yup."

Reno snorted. "Come on, Yuffie. You know what a load of crap that movie is."

"I know it, you know it, but Aidan wants to see it."

"Can't imagine why. You want to know real action, let me tell you..."

Aidan turned his pleading eyes at his mother. "Not again!"

Reno pretended to look offended. "What do you mean, not again? You don't believe how good your dad is?"

Aidan just looked at him. "Uhhhh..."

"Hey, I can take your favourite action heroes and beat them with one hand tied behind my back. Heh, you own mother can take those pansy actors with both hands tied behind her back."

Aidan looked at his mother and back to his dad. "Bullshit!"

"Aidan, language! Honestly, Reno..."

"Hey... why is always me?" Reno complained as he looked at his son who was now eating his breakfast.

"Sorry, mom." The little boy said between gulps and tried to loom contrite.

"Don't say those words again, okay?" Yuffie told her son who nodded, and finished his breakfast in one gulp.

"We can go after I clean my room?"

"Uh-huh." Yuffie replied and laughed as her son ran to his room. "You're right, though."

Reno looked at Yuffie. "About what?"

"Those pansy actors." Yuffie said with disgust. "Did you see those stunts at the trailer? I can do half of those with my eyes closed. Please, even Caith can take them on."

"Tell me about it." Reno muttered. "I swear, if they ever make a movie with what happened with Sepiroth..."

Yuffie groaned. "Oh no... no way they can do that! Who do you think they'll have to play Sepiroth?" 

"I want to see them find an actor to play Valentine!"

"Vinnie is one of a kind. Besides, they can't make a movie about us and not have our permission, right?"

"Well, I would worry more about what we're going to tell Aidan if they ever did make a movie about us."

The two remained silent. "We'll have to tell him soon, I guess. They've touched on Sepiroth, not in detail..."

"But it will lead to the Fall of Wutai." Reno finished. Yuffie nodded.

"I can tell him about AVALANCHE, about you and the Turks... I don't want him to know about Wutai, Reno. I..."

"I hear you. But you know you can't hide it from him. Sooner or later he's going to pick up a book and see you. You're not exactly a commoner from Wutai."

"I know." Yuffie said with a small smile as she looked at Reno. "I just want to protect him, that's all."

Reno nodded, debating if he should tell her about Shake. "Will you ever return to Wutai?"

"Not without Aidan being recognised. I won't let them see my son as a bastard, Reno."

"Your dad's the Lord, can't he just change it?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Godo cares too much for tradition and the old ways to embrace change. Why do you think Wutai fell? Anyway, it's all in the past. The Wutai I love is more like a dream than the real place now anyway." She gazed outside the window. "We better get ready. I'm sure Aidan will be finished soon."

Reno and Yuffie stared at the movie with annoyance as another fight scene erupted. Aidan was fully engrossed in the movie admiring his favourite action heroes move on the screen. Yuffie winced at the lame line being delivered by the actors.

/Gawd, I don't think we ever stooped that low when fighting Sepiroth./

Reno's hands twitched as he watched the fighting scene. Talk about lame.

Thankfully, the movie finished and Yuffie and Reno were just relieve to walk out of the cinema.

"That was so cool!" Aidan exclaimed as he walked ahead of his parents. "Did you see the scene when they were on the bridge and they were fighting with the big goon?"

Obviously, their son was impressed and Yuffie could only smile at her son's enthusiasm. She looked at Reno who was scowling. "Hated it?"

"Every fucking minute." He muttered softly so only Yuffie could hear him swear. She never had any problems with swearing, as long as their son wasn't around. "Things we do for that kid."

Yuffie smiled. "Well, at least the new Pokemon movie won't be out for another six months. That should give is time to recover."

Reno groaned, and Yuffie laughed as they continued to walk behind their son. Aidan turned around and grinned as he watched his parents walk together, talking. He liked seeing them together. His dad's long red hair tied behind was a contrast to his mom's short brown hair. He definitely liked seeing them together.

Back in his apartment. Kano looked the small vial that was handed to him by Hanzo, one of the High Elders of Wutai. "No."

"It has to be done." He said softly, not entirely convinced of his own words. "It's a direct order from the Lord of Wutai."

"He is just a boy!"

Hanzo looked at him in anger. "Don't you think we know that? We don't want to do this, but we all know that Yuffie will not come willingly, not without her son!" The elder exclaimed. "Yuffie can not return as the heir of Wutai while that boy is alive. Our spies have gathered enough information to know that Oshii's is planning an ambush. We can not fight, we need Yuffie inside the walls of Wutai to survive." Hanzo added.

"If we ask her..."

"Fighting is not the issue! Wutai needs a legitimate heir. AVALANCHE will surely come even if Yuffie has not returned to Wutai, Kano. Godo is an old man, he's not going to live forever, We may survive another war, but we can not survive without Godo or Yuffie. Wutai needs Yuffie, you know that."

"I do! But to kill this boy...do you think she will return to us if we kill her son?"

"She will return to Wutai to save her son. Yuffie knows how lethal the poison of Da Chao is. If we administer the right dosage, the boy will survive if given the antidote, which we will give is she denounces the boy."

"An antidote that can only be found in Wutai.."

"Yes, old friend. We have no choice left, it's either we kill the boy, or Yuffie denounce him. Either way, the boy must no longer be part of her life. We have a duty to Wutai. Do it for Wutai."

"For Wutai." Kano mumbled. "The Guardians?"

"Have agreed."

Kano nodded. He would do it. For Wutai. "Alright. I will do it. 

Hanzo hid his smile as he embraced his friend. His plan was working, and soon, Wutai would belong to him.

End chapter

Hello to everyone who remembers this, and to the others who just read this for the first time. It's been a long time since I've written FF7, so I'm rusty. I decided to finish my FF7 fics that I haven't finished, and I'll try to do the next chapter of Breath Away and Price of Innocence. Wish me luck!! Oh, and btw, long life Reffie!

And my apologies for the OOCness of the fic... let me get my bearings again!


	5. Ch 4

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Magnum Opus: heh. I'll try to work on those this weekend. It was hard writing FF7 again, I felt like I was groping in the dark with my words. I figured the only cure is to keep on writing until I hopefully get it flowing again. I really want to finish Price of Innocence and Breath Away so I can finally kill off Kitani!

Sorceress Fujin. Congrats on your engagement! Here's more for you!

Family Affair Chapter 4

"Cool!" Aidan exclaimed as he emerged from his father's closet. His birthday was a week away, and he knew that his parents would have brought him his presents already. He admired the shiny red robot, as well as the toy truck and the latest walkie-talkie. He carefully places everything back where he found them and closed the closet door. His dad should still be in the garage, and his mom wouldn't be back until dinner, which gave him enough time to check out her gift.

Aidan looked back behind him before entering his mom's room. "Where could she have hidden it this time?"

He made his way to the closet and opened the door, looking inside to see anything out of place, like a new video game... his eyes rested on a wooden box, and he reached for it, the intricate design catching his interest. He opened the box and saw a few photos of a dark haired woman he didn't know, a few of Aunt Tifa wearing a weird glove, his tiny lips curved into a smile as he saw a serious looking Uncle Cloud, dressed like the hero in Soldiers of Balamb, complete with a sword. He picked up a green cloth, with a design similar to the box. He sat on the floor as he continued to look at the small trinkets and his eyes grew wide when he saw a picture of his parents and their friends all dirtied and bruised, dressed in costumes. "What kind of party did they go to?" He asked himself as he stared at the group, none of them looking at the person taking the picture. His uncle Cloud kneeling on the ground, one hand covering his face, the other holding the sword. Beside him sat his aunt Tifa, looking at his uncle, Uncle Cid and Barrett, and standing not so far away looking at the ground. Aunt Elena being supported by Uncle Rude, a red lion standing close to a man dressed in black, his face hidden from the camera by a curtain of black hair, and lastly, his mom, holding a gigantic looking shuriken like those ninja movies, legs covered in dirt, and behind her was a taller man looking behind him, but the red hair was a give away.

"Aidan!"

Aidan dropped the box and it's contents to the floor in surprise. He gulped as he turned around and saw his dad who was frowning.

"What are you doing in your mother's room?" Reno asked, although he could already tell what the answer was. "You shouldn't be going through her things without her permission."

"I didn't mean to..."

Reno walked towards his son and picked up the pictures and other trinkets and placed them back at the box.

"Was the party that bad?"

Reno looked at his son. "Party?"

Aidan pointed to the picture. "You all look... dirty, and tired."

Reno nodded. He remembered that day. Unknown to them, Cait Sith installed a camera, set to go in a certain time. Assured of their victory, the mog wanted to catch them at their glory, but instead, caught them at their misery. He looked back at his son and closed the lid before returning it to the closet. "Yeah, I guess you could say it was bad."

There was so many questions Aidan wanted to ask, but he knew that he was already in big trouble for snooping. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"No." Reno replied, and he smirked as he saw his son breath in relief. "You are."

Aidan groaned as his father ruffled his hair. "But dad...."

"Come on, help your old man with the garage. It will take your mind off things."

Yuffie locked the iron gate and blew her fringe out of her eyes as she stood up. Another day was over, and all she could think of now was having dinner with Aidan and Reno, and a warm bubble bath.

"Yuffie!"

The young woman turned around and smiled at Brian Hope who walked towards her. "Hey, you're still here?"

Brian nodded. "Had some meetings down the road, I wanted to help you close up but, looks like I came too late."

"That's fine." Yuffie said as she stood beside him. "Anyway, I have to go..."

"Before you go, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Brian said as he looked around, not meeting Yuffie's gaze.

"Okay... ask me."

"You have a son, right? I mean, Yeah, I know about Aidan... but what about his father?"

Yuffie scratched the back of her neck. "Reno? What about him?"

"I've seen him, and you... together. I know you're not married, or together like a couple, so what exactly is he to you?"

Brian's question caught Yuffie by surprise. "Reno... is Reno. He's the father of my son, Brian."

He nodded as he raked his hands through his brown hair. "I mean to you."

Yuffie knew what he was talking about, but was hoping not to have to answer. "Why are you asking me?"

"I'm interested in you, Yuffie. I want to know if I have even the slightest chance with you."

/Oh Gawd./ Yuffie met Brian's gaze. "Brian..."

"I just want to know if I have a chance with you," Brian repeated. "I think you're a wonderful woman."

"I'm sorry... but I'm not ready for anyone." Yuffie replied. "It's just always been Aidan, and I'm living with Reno... it's too complicated. Reno and I... we're fine, just the way we are..."

Brian nodded. "I guess that's a 'no' then."

"I'm sorry, Brian."

Brian shrugged. "Hey, it's okay, not the first time I've been rejected. I guess I'll see you around."

Yuffie wanted to stop him, but knew that there was nothing she could say to make him feel better. Feeling guilty for not giving Brian the answer he hoped for, she walked home slowly.

Reno looked at Yuffie who entered their apartment. "How was your day?"

"Good." Yuffie replied tossing the keys on the table. "Where's Aidan?"

"In his room. Studying."

Yuffie laughed. "Studying? What did he do now?" She asked, knowing her son wouldn't willingly study unless something happened.

"Ask him." Reno answered, and at his expression, she knew that it was serious.

"Is he alright?"

Reno nodded. "Just talk to him."

Yuffie tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears as she walked towards her son's room. "Aidan, can I come in?"

"Yes." The voice was small and Yuffie started to worry. She smiled at her son, pencil in hand, his troubled blue eyes looking at her. "Hi, mom."

Yuffie kissed her son on the cheek. "Are you okay?"

Aidan nodded as his mother stroke his hair. "I did something wrong today."

"What did you do, honeybear?"

"I..." Aidan took a deep breath as he looked at his mother. "I went through your things and I looked at stuff I shouldn't have."

Yuffie tilted her head to one side as she looked at her son. "Were you looking for your presents?"

Aidan just nodded and Yuffie sighed. "What did you look at?"

"Your wooden box." He replied. "It's just I've never seen anything like it before, it looked so nice, and I took a look inside..."

"And you saw some photographs?" Yuffie finished.

Aidan nodded again. He looked in fear as his mother stood up and left the room. His lips trembled in fear. His mom always scolded him, talked to him, even spanked him when he was really, really bad, but she never left him. He wiped the tear that streaked across his cheek as he gripped his pencil tighter. His eyes started to get blurry as the tears started to fall.

Reno and Yuffie walked back to their son's room and was surprised to see him crying. She moved towards him quickly enveloping her son in her arms. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"No, not mad... but you know what you did was wrong." Yuffie said softly, not really wanting to lecture Aidan anymore, not when he was crying. "I just wanted to get this." She said as she brushed the tears away with her palm and kissed his cheeks.

Aidan looked at the wooden box and watched as his mother sat on his floor, motioning him to come. Reno sat besides Yuffie, and motioned for the boy to sit on his lap.

"This was a gift from your grandmother." Yuffie said as she pulled out the green headband. "I wore it a lot when I was younger." taking a photograph of Cloud, she looked at Reno who nodded his head. Maybe it was time.

"This, is your uncle, and that," Yuffie pointed to the sword behind him. "That is the ultima weapon."

Aidan blinked. "Ultima.."

"Ultima Weapon. The sword that defeated Sephiroth."

At this, Aidan's eyes bulged. "No way... uncle Cloud?"

"We're telling you this, not so you can tell your friends at school, but because your dad and I... well, we think you should hear it from us. We think you're old enough to know the truth." Yuffie said as she tried not to smile at her son's disbelief.

"Sephiroth? The General?"

"Can hardly believe it too." Reno muttered. "Listen, your mom's right. We want to be honest with you, Aidan. That's why we're telling you this. Soon, you'll be old enough and you'll be asking questions of your own, and we don't want you thinking that we kept this as a big secret from you."

Yuffie looked at Reno, knowing that the statement was meant for her as well.

And at that night, Aidan heard the true story behind Sepiroth, AVALANCHE and the Turks, and discovered that he was surrounded by real heroes all his young life.

Yuffie closed her eyes as Reno closed the door behind them. They were both sure that Aidan would still be awake, thinking about everything they told him.

"We did the right thing, didn't we?" She asked Reno.

"I believe we did." He replied as he looked at her. "You skipped a few details."

"I'm not ready to tell him about Wutai."

Reno didn't say anything as he walked past Yuffie. "So, what's bothering you?"

Yuffie almost jumped at Reno's question. "What do you mean?"

"There's something bothering you, and I know it's not about what we told or didn't tell Aidan."

Yuffie looked at Reno in surprise. "It's nothing."

"Right."

Reno stood in front of her, arms crossed. Yuffie took a deep breath before answering. "Brian wanted to know if... well, if he has a chance, with me."

"Took him long enough."

"What... what's that supposed to mean?" Yuffie asked as she followed Reno to the kitchen. He took a beer out of the refrigerator before answering.

"I only saw the guy what... three or four times, I could see it!"

"Quit joking around, Reno." Yuffie snapped. "I work with him practically everyday. I would have seen something."

"What? A sign that says 'I-like-you'?" Reno snorted. "So, does he have a chance?"

"I told him I wasn't ready... And besides, he's just a friend. I can't see him anymore than that." Yuffie replied softly. "I may have hurt his feelings."

"Tough." Reno muttered before taking a sip of his beer. "You know you're free to date, right?"

Yuffie turned red. She wasn't naïve, she knew Reno and his 'dates'. "I know that. I'm just not interested in anyone."

Reno looked at Yuffie as he continued to drink. "Not interested anyone?"

"No." Yuffie replied not looking directly at Reno. "Besides, taking care of Aidan is enough for me." She added with a smile. Who knew that the once selfish, arrogant, materia-stealing brat of AVALANCHE would turn out like this?

Reno continued to look at Yuffie. He wasn't exactly the best boyfriend and he knew that he was the only man she had ever been with. "What happens when Aidan grows up?"

Yuffie smiled. "It's probably going to happen soon. I think I'm pretty content being a mother. What about you?"

"Me?" Reno asked. "I've had my time, Yuffie. I want something that would be good for Aidan."

'It's all about him now, isn't it?" Yuffie asked as she turned around looking as if she could see right through the door.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Reno replied. "So, what are you going to do with that guy?"

"Act as if nothing happened? I don't know... I don't want to embarrass him at work, or make him feel uncomfortable."

"You can always quit." Reno said before finishing his beer. "That option is always open to you."

"I know, and thank you..."

"But you want to continue working." He continued for Yuffie, having heard the words so many times. "Going to sleep?"

"Yeah. I think so. You?"

"Nah, have to hide his real presents now before he discover what they really are."

Yuffie smiled as she shook her head. "Where did you hide his gifts?"

"Somewhere he'd never look. The laundry room."

Yuffie laughed softly as she walked away. "Goodnight, Reno."

"Is it ready?"

Kano nodded, his hands gripping the phone. "The boy... the boy will celebrate his birthday soon. I... I would give it to him as a present."

"Remember, we are doing this for Wutai." Hanzo spoke in a deep voice on the other line.

Kano took a deep breath as he placed the phone down. May the Gods forgive him. He lessened the dosage of the poison. He was torn between his duty to Wutai, and the knowledge that he would be harming an innocent child. In the end, he knew that they had little choice. Lady Kisaragi must return before it was too late. They were simply going to scare the princess as a mother, and he knew that she would do anything to save her son's life. She would see that leaving her son would mean his safety, and she would return to Wutai. The boy will live, and everything will be alright.

But deep, deep in his heart, he knew that it would not be as simple as that.


	6. ch 5

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Language warning, a lot of curses, and adult situations.

Family Affair, an Alternate Universe Final Fantasy 7 fanfic

Family Affair

Chapter 5

"So, what do you think? My Unicorn for your Pegasus?" Gary asked holding out a card.

Aidan shook his head. "Nah, but I'll give you a Level 4 Fire Gun for it."

"Deal." Gary handed the card over, as Aidan gave him his card. "What else have you got?"

The two friends continued to trade cards, not participating in the games around the playground.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Both boys looked up warily at Hiro Matsuko, the biggest bully in the school. At nine, he was two grades above Aidan and Gary, and almost twice as tall as Aidan. He looked at their cards and grinned when he saw Gary's cards. "Cool."

With that one word, Hiro grabbed the cards away from the younger boy. "Thanks, pest."

"Give that back!" Aidan demanded as he stood up, Gary followed and his behind Aidan. "It's not yours."

"It's mine now." Hiro smirked as he tucked the cards in his back pocket. "You got a problem with that, little red?"

Aidan's face burned in anger. "Give the cards back to him, Matsuko. I mean it."

Hiro laughed at Aidan. "Who's going to make me? You, a little crummy bastard!"

"Shut up, Hiro." Aidan said as he clenched his fists. He was sick and tired of Hiro calling him a bastard every time he passed by.

"Ooohhh, looks like I'm finally getting to you, eh? Bastard." Hiro taunted. "You think you're so good with all your toys. Hmph, they're probably just buying you all those toys so you won't feel bad about being a bastard!"

"I said shut up! Just give the cards back."

"No, I don't want to... they're mine now, bastard." Hiro replied, enjoying the rising anger out of the boy.

"Oh yeah? Well being a bastard isn't as bad as being a scum like you! Trailer trash!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, you're nothing but a piece of scum, no good son of a...."

Aidan didn't finish his insult as he was punched to the ground. He fell down hard, and he wiped the blood that flowed from his cut lip. The world turned black as Aidan launched himself at the older boy, knocking them both to the ground. Inexperienced at fighting, Aidan barely got a hit in as Hiro continued to punch him. The principal separated them shortly, after being alerted by some of the students.

"In my office, now!"

Aidan sat in silence and anger as Hiro told his father and the principal a twisted version of what happened. He could hear Principal Nokuo talking over the phone, asking his Aunt Elena about his father. He was out with a client, but Aunt Elena promised to call Reno and inform him that he was needed at the school. Barely twenty minutes later, the three occupants in the room nearly jumped as Reno barged in the room.

"What the hell happened to my son?"

Nokuo Kyo gulped. "Your son got involved in a fight. It's our policy to meet with the parents of the children involved and talk about the issue."

Reno glared, barely looking at his son. "Okay, let's talk."

"Would you like to sit down?"

"I'd rather stand. We don't plan to stay long."

Nokuo nodded. "I was informed that your son threw the first punch, unprovoked..."

"That's not true!" Aidan protested. "That's not what happened!"

He was silenced by one glance and Aidan looked in fear at what he saw. His dad's eyes were so dark. "Aidan, stand up."

Aidan did as he was told.

"You." Reno turned around and pointed his fingers at the kid. "Stand up."

"Don't you talk to my boy that way." Hiro's father Lin said with disgust at Reno. "Your kid started it."

"I'm not talking to you. Either he stands up or I'll make him." Reno replied glaring at Hiro. "Last chance."

When Hiro didn't move, Reno moved towards the boy and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and ignored the protests of the principal and Hiro's father. Reno stood them side by side, as he grabbed Aidan's arms and stretched it upwards.

Aidan winced at his father's grip, but said nothing.

"Explain to me how my son can throw the first fucking punch when he can't even reach this boy's shoulders?" Reno asked, the intensity of his anger masked behind a cool voice.

He released Aidan and shoved the boy back to the chair without a glance.

"You called me and told me that my son got into a fight. I believe that. But don't fucking tell me that he started it because that I won't believe. Now, tell me what you plan to do."

"Fighting... involves a week detention for the first incident." The principal replied, his throat dry as he tried not to squirm in his seat.

Reno didn't even glance at Aidan. "You want me to sign something?"

The principal shook his head. "In this case, no. I just need the child's parent to know that they will be attending detention."

"Fine, you better be sure that Aidan isn't in the same place as this one." He said with a jerk of his head. He grabbed Aidan by the shoulders and took Aidan's bag. He gave the other father and son another look, before settling his gaze on the father. "You better make sure that this is the last time your son is anywhere near mine."

Reno didn't wait for an answer as he led his son out of the school.

"Dad..."

"You better have a good explanation, Aidan." Reno said as they walked at a brisk pace out to the parking lot and into his car. He glanced again at his son, and kept his anger at bay, not wanting to frighten the child even more. His face was bruised, eye swollen, lips cut, with scratches all over. He clenched his jaw as he turned the ignition and drove home.

Father and son walked quietly towards their apartment, each one preparing themselves for Yuffie's reaction. Reno opened the door and Aidan walked in slowly but was stopped by his father. "Does it still hurt?"

Aidan nodded.

"When your mother asks you, say no."

Aidan just looked at his father. "But it does..."

"Just do it, Aidan." Reno snapped, his anger still present, especially after Aidan told him the whole story of the fight on the way home. "Let's go."

Aidan followed his father inside the house, the wonderful smell of dinner being cooked wafted in the air

Yuffie hummed as she checked the roast pork in the oven. /Perfect!/

She took the roast out of the oven and her face froze when Aidan and Reno came into the kitchen. Aidan's short red hair was in disarray, his uniform torn, and his face...

"Aidan!" Yuffie cried out as she dropped their dinner and rushed towards her son. "What happened?" She asked as she looked up at Reno, then back to their son, gingerly touching the bruises. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Aidan didn't say anything as his mother continued to fuss over him. His whole body was hurting all over, but he didn't want to make his dad madder. "I'm fine."

Yuffie just stared at her son in disbelief. "Stay right there." /Materia, she needed to get her materia./ She thought as she stood up.

Before she could move further, Reno grabbed her arms. "No." He knew what she was going to do the moment he saw Aidan's face, the reason why he asked his son to lie.

"But Reno..."

"The first aid kit is enough." He said, not releasing his hold on Yuffie.

Yuffie tried to free herself from his grip, but Reno just held her tighter. "Look at him, Reno! I have to do something!"

"He needs to learn this lesson, Yuffie. That fight was as much as his fault as was the other boy's."

His face softened as Yuffie started to cry. "He's my son, Reno. I don't want to see him like that, and he's hurt!"

Reno turned around. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Aidan shook his head, not meeting his father's eyes.

"Reno!" Yuffie protested, already in tears. "He's just a baby!"

Reno sighed as he brushed her tears with his thumbs. "He's turning seven, Yuffie. We both know he's little bit mature for his age. That's why we told him about AVALANCHE." He whispered. "He's not a baby anymore. He's growing up. He needs to take responsibility for his actions. Using materia on him isn't going to teach him."

Yuffie's lip trembled as Reno held her face gently, to keep her attention on his face rather than Aidan's bruised ones. "We want him to live a normal life, Yuffie. Fighting in the playground whether we like it or not is part of it."

He was right, and she hated it when he was right when it came up to bringing Aidan up.

"Aidan, go to your mother's room."

Aidan ran, and right now, he didn't like his dad.

"Patch him up, I still need to talk to him." He said as he released her. "I'll buy something for dinner."

Yuffie wiped her eyes dry as she turned around to get the first aid kit as Reno looked at the fallen roast.

He raked his hands through his hair. He walked out of their apartment not wanting to be around Yuffie and Aidan as he worked through his anger. He was angry, not at Aidan, but at himself. Anger management was never one of his strongest trait, and he wanted to congratulate himself for not loosing control. He was so close, so close to grabbing that little punk and throwing him across the room. There were so many scenarios in his head on what he wanted to do.

He welcomed the fresh night air as he walked towards the diner around the corner. His own childhood came back, except the little redhead with blue eyes was the one that was feared, the one that started the fights, and the one that bullied. He grew up in the slums of Midgar, and fighting was the way of life, the way of showing who was the boss. But this was now, where the destruction caused by that surrounded the world was now just a memory. They were all nothing but memories as the world prospered. He was still a Turk as much as Strife would always be AVALANCHE.

The world that Aidan was growing up had no need for fighting. There was peace. He grew up in a world where he didn't have to fight to protect his territory, to learn how to steal to survive, to kill. His son had innocence, something that he and Yuffie didn't have the luxury of having. It was that innocence that Yuffie wanted to protect, for their son to grow up surrounded with love, comfort, and everything that his heart desired. As much as Reno wanted to agree with Yuffie, he knew that innocence would not last.

"Are you okay?" Yuffie asked for what it seemed like the hundredth time, and like always, Aidan simply nodded. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I got into a fight." Aidan replied softly. "This guy was bullying Gary and me. He always bullies the other kids. He was taking Gary's MagicWar Cards."

"You tried to help your friend?"

Aidan nodded.

"That's good, Aidan... but fighting is wrong. You could've gotten really, really, hurt."

Yuffie said softly as she brushed his hair, Aidan's face now was covered with little bandages.

"He called me a bastard. Said you buy me all these stuff 'cause you were trying to make me feel better."

Yuffie embraced her son. "That's not true, Aidan. We just want you to have everything you want..."

"Then why aren't you and dad married? Like all the other parents?"

Yuffie embraced her son tighter. "Your dad and I are different from all the other parents."

She replied not knowing how to explain the situation to her son. "Your dad is very special to me, Aidan. I'm sorry if it hurts you, Aidan. You know your dad and I won't do anything to hurt you."

Aidan turned around and looked at his mother's eyes. He looked nothing like her,

He was an exact copy of his father, but he loved her eyes. He wished he had her eyes, they were so expressive, and he loved looking at her eyes the most. He buried his head against her neck and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Yuffie."

Aidan looked at his father who was standing just outside his mother's door.

"Dinner's ready."

Yuffie nodded as she stood up, holding Aidan's hand. "Let's go?"

Aidan gripped his mother's hand as he nodded. His father didn't wait for them as he turned back to the kitchen.

Dinner was awkward, with Reno not looking at anything but his food, just like Aidan. Yuffie glanced nervously between the two. She was always the stricter parent, and Reno was more relaxed with Aidan, and she knew that this was the first time Aidan had seen his father acting so serious with him.

"I need to talk to you in your room." Reno said to Aidan, his voice calm, but his eyes were still cold.

Aidan looked at his mother for help who smiled and reached for his hands.

"It will be okay, honeybear."

Aidan stood up and walked to his room, head bowed down.

Yuffie looked at Reno, her eyes pleaded with him to be calm. He simply nodded and followed his son.

"I take it you didn't tell your mother everything?"

Aidan nodded. He didn't want his mom to know what he said to Hiro to make him mad. He sat on his chair and Reno sat on the edge of his bed, the two only a few meters apart. "Why?"

"I don't want her angry." He replied softly, but most of all, he didn't want her disappointed.

"Why do you think she'll be angry?" Reno asked, as he ignored the tug in his heart as his son continued to refuse to meet his gaze.

"I said some things I shouldn't have."

Reno nodded. "You know that you're wrong."

Aidan's eyes blazed as he looked up. "He started it! I already told you, he was picking on Gary and me... and he was making fun of me."

"So you decided to make fun of him?" Reno asked, and he felt like a hypocrite. Who was he to lecture his son on doing the right thing when he was no angel at that age either?

"He punched me first!"

"Would he have punched you if you didn't call him a piece of scum? A no good trailer trash kid?" He asked harshly. "You could have been really hurt, Aidan. If you get insulted, shut up. You don't retaliate just because you didn't like what somebody said to you. Fighting should be the very, very last option."

"You all fought, you told me... you even told me that my mom..."

Reno grabbed his son's chair and pushed it towards him, bringing them closer. "Don't compare what happened to you to what happened to your mother. Don't insult what she and AVALANCHE did. They fought to save the whole world, Aidan. I fought because I was under ordered to; don't even think of using our past as an excuse for your actions. That's not why we told you about AVALANCHE."

Aidan bowed his head again. "So what? It was okay for you but not for me?" He snapped. "It's okay for you and mom to run around with all your weapons starting fights... he stopped himself, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

Reno took a deep breath before answering. "You're being too smart mouthed for your age, Aidan. If that's what you think after what we told you that night, then I was wrong to think that you're old enough, mature enough to understand. If that's what you think of me, then fine. I won't deny it, Aidan. If I were that kid you insulted, I would've broken every single bone in your body. My life in Midgar and my time with the Turks isn't something I would want to share with you. You think I got a high walking around pushing people around to get my way? Fine. Think of it that way, but don't you ever, ever, think of that way of your mother and I sure as hell don't want you saying that to her. You don't know anything about your mother at that age, Aidan. We haven't told you everything, and right now, with the way that your attitude, I don't think we can tell you."

Reno stood up and walked over to the mini entertainment unit. "You have detention for one week. I'll be picking you up, not your mother. Consider yourself grounded. No TV, no videogames, no board games, nothing." Reno said flatly as he began to unplug the television from the socket.

"But..."

"No buts, you'll do your homework right after you help your mom in the kitchen every night."

Aidan didn't say anything as he watched his father push the TV out of his room.

It was almost midnight, and Reno still hasn't come back from their gym. Reno purchased an extra garage in the building, and converted it to his own personal workout space. Yuffie got out of bed and changed into her sweatpants and matching shirt and walked out of her room. She quietly looked inside Aidan's room before going to the gym to check on Reno. She found him, working his frustration on the punching bag, kicking and punching. He was moving in a steady rhythm, and Yuffie remembered how she loved watching him work out the first time they got together. He wasn't overly muscular, but he had a good body, and Reno knew how to flaunt it.

He gave the punching bag one last punch before turning to face Yuffie.

She walked towards him, and offered him a towel and the bottle of water she brought with her. "How do you feel?"

"Peachy." He replied grabbing the both items from Yuffie. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kill that other kid." His anger still radiated in waves, and Yuffie didn't know what to say to calm him down.

"Well, hopefully, this would be the first and last time."

Reno snorted. "Never been in a playground brawl before, have you?"

"I didn't go to school, I was tutored."

"Of course, how can I forget." Reno muttered after drinking almost the entire bottle. "I can't believe that I just grounded my son. I always wanted to be the cool parent. But shit, Yuffie... do you want to know what he said to the other boy to make him so mad?"

"He told me that the other boy was picking on him and Gary, I didn't want to push him into telling me."

Reno gave a harsh laugh as he hanged the towel around his neck. "He called the boy a no good trailer trash kid, and a piece of scum..." He seethed. "I was that kid, Yuffie! Aidan was the kind of boy I would have beaten up. He's the kind of boy I would have hated because he had everything I didn't!"

Yuffie looked at Reno in shock. "He said that... Reno,"

"I did not bring my son up to be an arrogant little brat!"

"He wasn't being arrogant, Reno. I'm sure Aidan didn't mean it. It was wrong for him to say that, but he was upset. People say things they don't mean when they're angry. Being called a bastard didn't help the situation either."

"And whose fault is it that our son is being called a bastard?"

Yuffie looked at Reno as if he slapped her. He swore as he placed both hands on his hips.

"That was out of line, forget that I said anything."

"But that's what you think."

Reno shook his head. "I asked you to marry me."

"Not because you wanted to! Reno, we just can't get married like that!"

"Why not? You live with me, don't you? Unless you're planning on going out to marry someone else..."

"Of course not!" Yuffie cut him off. "That's not it. We... "

"Have a son. We always talk about what's best for him; we always do what's best for Aidan. What could be so wrong about getting married?"

"Because I don't know if that's the best thing for us." Yuffie replied, old feelings that she kept under control were threatening to burst. "We have a pretty good arrangement."

"An arrangement, you call this a good arrangement? Do you see what's happening to Aidan?"

"We never had any problems before. Why should it be different now?"

"Because I want something more for Aidan!" Reno replied with a shout. "You know it's what he wishes for every year of his birthday when blows that cake."

"I know that! How can you think that I don't?"

"Then why don't we?"

By this time, they were both shouting, but neither cared.

"Then why won't you marry me?" He repeated.

"I just can't!"

Reno threw the towel from his neck the floor. "I've already dealt with enough bullshit today, Yuffie. I don't need to hear any from you. Tell me why."

"Because I'm afraid that you'll just change your mind and leave!"

The anger that Reno was controlling slipped from his grasp. "Seven fucking years, Yuffie! Seven! I've been doing everything right, what the hell have I done to make you even think that I would leave you and my son?" Each word was followed by a step towards Yuffie, who stepped back. Up against the wall, Yuffie had nowhere to go when Reno slammed both hands on the wall, trapping her in between.

"I'm not ready, Reno... I told you." She replied, her voice trembling, Reno's closeness was making her nervous.

"No, that's what you told Brian, I'm not as stupid like that ass. Give me a better reason why you won't marry me."

"He wasn't asking me to marry him, he was asking me out on a date!" She snapped and Reno moved even closer.

"Give me a reason, Yuffie."

Yuffie blinked, trying to distance herself away, an impossible task considering that Reno has blocked all access for escape. "We... we don't have a normal relationship... you're the one that told me I'm allowed to go out!"

"I lied." Reno responded, taking full advantage of the situation. One way or another, they were going to resolve this issue. "So sue me."

Yuffie turned bright red at his reply. He was so close, his head bent down to look at her, their thighs almost touching. She could feel herself trembling as she thought of an answer. "You don't love me."

Reno smirked. "What's love got to do with it?"

Yuffie's jaw dropped as she felt her own anger rise. She placed both hands on his chest and shoved him away, only for Reno to grab her wrist and pinned it against her sides.

"Stupid jerk! And you're asking why I don't want to marry you?"

"Answer my question, Yuffie. What's love got to do with it?"

"Because I think it's important! How can you marry someone you don't love?"

"What makes you think I don't love you?"

At his question, All of Yuffie's thoughts faded away. "What... what are you saying?"

Reno let her wrists free as he held her face in his hands and held her gaze. Blue against gray, He risked it all. "What do you think?"

EnD Chapter


	7. ch 6

It may be a good idea to read The First Time (ever I saw your face) for the first part of this chapter!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Family Affair

AU FF7 Fanfiction by Joy

There was nothing but silence as Reno's words started to sink in. He just looked at her, the intensity of his gaze made her even more confused.

"I don't... I don't understand... how could you... all these years?"

Reno knew there was no turning back. "The first time... the first time we got together. I knew, knew you were different. Fuck, Yuffie... I didn't know what was happening to me. All I knew then was what I didn't want to be different. I didn't want to change. I didn't want my life to change, when you told me you were pregnant, I freaked. I didn't know what else to do but get rid of you."

Yuffie just stared at him, his revelation rendering her speechless.

"It was just by chance I saw you in Junon that day. I saw you, and when you fell, I didn't know what to do. I followed you, and before I could leave, Strife saw me and gave me a piece of his mind; I honestly don't know why I stayed…"

Yuffie stayed with her back pressed against the wall, Reno has still to move away from her. "You told me... you didn't care."

Reno closed his eyes and moved his hands to cradle Yuffie's neck, when she didn't move away; he let his other hand drift to her waist. "Everyday I saw you, struggling even before Aidan was born. And after he was, I watched as you changed from this bratty ninja chick to...." Reno couldn't finish his words. He already revealed too much, and her silence started to make him nervous.

"I thought that it was just some pathetic guilt trip that made me want to be a father to Aidan, and at first, it was... I watched you everyday, Yuffie. Everyday I watched as you discovered new things about Aidan, how you taught him how to walk, how you fed him, how you looked at me." He whispered, as tilted her head so they could look at each other. /All or nothing./

"You never said anything."

"I didn't know what to say, would you have believed me?"

"So you decided to ask me to marry you? Out of the blue?"

Reno's lips twitched. "I didn't know what else to do. I figured you'd say yes because of Aidan, and we can take it from there."

Yuffie didn't know if she should laugh, or cry. She struggled with everything Reno told her. All those times she caught him watching her, the way his hands would brush against hers, all those times... "I... I can't believe I'm hearing this." She tried to calm down, but she knew that she was going to fail. "All these times?"

The silence returned and Reno could feel, hear his own heart beat as he waited for Yuffie to say something, anything.

She loved him; He was the only man she had ever been with, the first she kissed, the one she surrendered her innocence to, the one that filled her dreams and nightmares. She made herself believe that he was nothing but a father to Aidan, more like a sperm donor than anything else. But each day that passed, she saw Reno change from the Turk she fought, to the man that Aidan adored. The man that still held her heart no matter how she denied it. All the walls that she placed around herself to protect her from him fell apart at his words. "I… I don't know what to say."

Reno pressed his body against hers. "Talk to me, Yuffie."

Yuffie couldn't tear her eyes away from his. The way he pressed her against the wall brought back memories. He was making her remember, and she knew that he realized it as well as she struggled to control her emotions.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is? To watch you go to your room when I want you in mine? I've never forgotten how your hands felt, how your legs felt wrapped around my waist, how you would moan when I touch your hips, just like this…" he whispered against her ear and demonstrated the action. Yuffie's hands flew to his shoulders almost by instinct as she tried to remain standing.

"Reno..."

"I've always dreamed how you would cry out my name, how you would moan..." His lips travelled to her neck, and Yuffie gasped as his teeth lightly grazed her skin. She was having trouble breathing, and with they way Reno was pressed against her, she didn't know if she could. "I never forgot how good you felt, right beside me. I would stay awake, just to feel your heart beat, to watch you sleep…"

His lips travelled up, inches away from Yuffie's lips. "I could never understand why I let you go."

Yuffie felt a delicious tingle as she drowned in his words. "I'll never let go, not this time. Unless you want me to."

Yuffie stared at Reno. He gave her a choice; he was giving her a way out. Reno practically bared his soul to her, and he was standing, pressed against her, against the wall, but all that mattered was what his eyes showed her. She had seen those eyes filled with lust, anger, and a whole range of other emotions, but the vulnerability she could see in those eyes consumed her. He trusted her with his heart, just as she trusted him once with hers. He used her, and hurt her, and in these past years, he watched out for her, listened and took care of her. In her heart, she knew that she never stopped loving Reno.

Her hands trembled as she reached to hold his face, and presses her lips gently against his. "It's always been you."

He kissed her, and he willingly drowned in her scent. Seven years faded away as Yuffie welcomed Reno back in her arms.

He didn't know how they made it back to their apartment, but they did. The rest of the night was spent simply content in each other's arms. Reno felt Yuffie move and his hands wrapped around her waist. "Stay."

Yuffie turned around and moved closer to Reno. "I want to check on Aidan."

"He's scared of me."

She brushed the strands away from his face as she sighed. "He's not, Reno. He just never saw you so upset with him, that's all."

"I never had a reason to be upset." Reno moved away from her and got out of bed.

"He didn't mean what he said to that other boy, Reno. You know Aidan's not like that."

Reno just nodded as Yuffie got out of bed as well. "I don't want him scared of me."

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Reno, and he returned her embrace. "It'll be alright, Reno. You'll see."

Just a door away, Aidan rubbed his eyes as he walked out of his room and walked towards his mother's room. He still had a few minutes of sleep time left, and he wanted to share it with her. He blinked in surprise when he found her bed empty. He looked behind the empty kitchen and yawned.

Reno ran his hands through his hair as he walked out of his room, and saw his son. Father and son looked at each other before Reno walked towards Aidan. "How's the face?"

Aidan's hand flew to his bruises and winced. "Better...Where's mom?"

"Right here..." Yuffie replied as she walked towards him and kissed his cheeks gently. "Doesn't hurt?"

Aidan just shook his head and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Good Morning."

Yuffie looked at Reno, motioning him to say something to his son. Reno simply walked away and into the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast."

Aidan froze as he heard his father walk away. Yuffie just sighed as her son refused to move away from her.

"What time are you taking me to school, mom?"

"She's not taking you, I am." Reno replied before Yuffie can say anything. Once again, their apartment was filled with silence, and Yuffie frowned at Reno's behaviour.

"Why don't you take a shower now? Breakfast will be ready by then. Okay?"

Aidan looked at his mother and nodded, and practically rushed to his room.

"Reno..."

"I'm trying okay?" He said as he toasted the bread and looked at Yuffie. "I'm trying."

Yuffie gave a small smile as she walked towards Reno. "Don't take seven years before you tell your son how you really feel."

Reno took a deep breath as he took Yuffie in his arms. He could never get enough of her, holding her like this brought him so much comfort, and he kissed the top of her head when she returned his embrace. "What the hell am I gonna do, Yuffie?"

A short distance away, Aidan stood outside his room in shock as he watched his parents. His jaw dropped as his parents kissed, and Aidan retreated back to his room and closed his eyes as he peeked out of the room. He opened one eye cautiously, and sighed in relief when his parents stepped away from each other.

"No way!" Gary said as he looked at his friend while he ate his lunch. "Wow."

"Tell me about it." Aidan replied with a gulp. He took a sip of his juice, and winced as his jaw started to throb. "Ouch..."

"Your didn't get in trouble with your dad, did you?" Gary asked, concerned at what happened to his friend.

Aidan just shrugged. "Don't worry about it… we're cool."

Gary let the subject drop as he took a bite of his apple. "So... guess your parents are together now, right?"

"I guess."

Gary frowned at his friend's reaction. He knew how much Aidan wanted to see his parents act like other parents, and now it looked like it was happening. Why wasn't he more excited?

"Have you finished that assignment for science?"

"Nah. Wish we could actually use materia. I think that would be so cool. Too bad they got destroyed…"

Aidan nodded, not really listening. Meteor. His parents talked about it briefly that night. It was so hard to imagine the Midgar those years ago. Not even a decade has past, but everything that was in ruins was rebuilt, and now, even with the slums, Midgar was one of the best places to live in. His father mentioned about his time in Midgar, what was life like him then?

"Hey, wanna come over my place after school? I have this new video game."

Gary asked, not liking the way his friend was so silent.

"Can't. My dad will pick me up after detention. I'm grounded."

"Well, maybe I can go to your place to play then."

"Can't. My dad took my TV and my games." Aidan replied glumly.

Gary winced. "I got you in that much trouble?"

"Hey, I won't let anyone mess with my best friend." Aidan answered with that confident smile he always had.

Gary grinned back and the two continued to eat their lunch.

That night, Yuffie managed to convince Reno to let Gary come and study with Aidan. The boy was still grounded, but at least his friend could keep him company as he did his homework. The two studied in the living room, under the watchful eye of Reno.

Yuffie tried not to smile as the two friends fidgeted in their seats, unable to study under Reno's watchful gaze. She sat besides Reno and looked at him. He glanced at her and she looked at the balcony. He knew what she wanted. With a sigh, he stood up and walked towards the balcony followed by Yuffie. The two kids looked gratefully at Yuffie and began to talk to each other.

He looked back at the two kids, now completely noisy, and probably not doing their assignments. "You're too soft."

Yuffie sighed. "Reno, they're studying. Well, trying to, at least. You told him no TV and games, you didn't say anything about his friend coming over."

Reno closed his eyes and enjoyed the evening air. It was amazing to see this new Midgar, and to live in it. Who could ever guess that this was the same place he had destroyed a few years back? Everything was so different now. He looked at Yuffie who was watching the city below. He wanted to hold her, but even after last night, he didn't want to take things too fast. He clenched his fists, and Yuffie rolled her eyes as she took his hands in held it. Reno tried not to grin, pleased that she made the first move. Last night was the start of what he wanted to happen to them. They spent the night in each other's arms. He knew Yuffie wasn't prepared to take their relationship to a more intimate level, and that was fine with him. He made it clear to her what he felt, and she accepted him. After seven years of waiting and watching, he finally had her back.

"Cloud and the others coming?" He asked, breaking the silence as he remembered that their son's birthday was coming up.

"Yeah, I've asked Nanaki and Cloud if they could get Vincent to come."

Reno snorted. "If they could get Vampire boy to get out of his coffin…"

Yuffie jabbed Reno gently in the ribs. "Not funny, Reno."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth. How long has it been since any of you saw him?"

"Not since Meteor. You know we all pretty much went our separate ways."

Reno nodded as the children completely forgot all about studying and began discussing the latest video games.

"So, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yeah." Reno replied as he took one quick look back. "You think he'll like it?"

"You've managed to get him the official jersey, autographed poster, and

get access to the training camp for his favourite basketball team. Of course he'll love it!!"

Reno smirked. "Heh, this year, my present to Aidan is better than yours!"

Yuffie jabbed him in the ribs, and it was anything but gentle.

It was driving him crazy!

Aidan Mikagi looked at the wall clock impatiently, almost as if he could command it to move. It was five minutes to four, he was five minutes away from being free… just a few more hours and it would be his birthday party! While his birthday wasn't until tomorrow, his mom told him they had somewhere special to go to, so they were having his dinner party with his aunts and uncles tonight.

Kano looked at the grinning boy. He knew why Aidan was happy. It was his birthday tomorrow, and no doubt, his parents had something special for him. He ignored his conscience, telling him what he planned was wrong, but it was for the greater good of Wutai. Lady Kisaragi must return to Wutai, for all their sakes. And until the boy, the bright, innocent boy was alive, it would never happen. He closed his eyes as the bell rang signalling the end of the class. _It's for the greater good. _He reminded himself. _One life sacrificed for the life of many. _

"Aidan."

The young boy skidded to a stop as his name was called. He walked back to his teacher with a nervous smile. "Sir?"

Kano opened his drawer and handed Aidan a small box. "Congratulations for topping the class, and Happy Birthday."

The young boy accepted the box gratefully. "Wow! Thanks! I really topped the class?"

"Yes, you did." Kano replied truthfully. "I still… still have to wait to see the other class' marks, but you topped this one, Aidan Mikagi."

"Cool! My mom's going to be so pleased!"

At the mention of his mother, Kano wanted so badly to take the box back. Instead he gave the boy a smile. "You may go, make sure you eat those before they melt."

"Thanks, sir!" Aidan said as he ran out of the room. He stuffed the box in his bag as he ran towards the parking lot.

Reno and Aidan travelled home in silence. Reno could see that his son couldn't seat still.

"You're acting like your mother."

Aidan froze as he looked at his dad. "Really?"

Reno nodded as he continued to drive, making sure to stay within the legal speed limit. "That's how she gets when she's excited. She's practically jumping even when she's sitting down."

Aidan looked at his father thoughtfully. He was always being compared to his dad, because they look so much alike. It made him feel better to hear that he was like his mom. "Uuuuh, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How come mom wasn't in her room this morning?"

Reno kept his eyes on the road as he tried to think of a way to answer his son. "Did it bother you that she wasn't?"

"No." Aidan replied softly. "I'm just used to seeing her there every morning, that's all."

Reno parked their car in the garage and turned the ignition off. Aidan watched in shock as his father took a bouquet of roses from the backseat. He didn't notice them when he got in the car. Reno looked at his son's expression and resisted the urge to smirk. "You're always wondering why I never gave your mom roses."

Aidan followed his father as they got out of the car. Reno took his son's bag and the two walked to the elevator. They've always been talkative. From the moment Aidan gets in the car until they reach the apartment, they would talk. But now, Reno didn't know what to do or say, and Aidan didn't seem willing to take the first step, which Reno must admit, hurt.

The two was greeted by a smiling Yuffie. "How was school?"

"Okay." Aidan replied with a shrug and hugged his mother, who kissed him on the forehead. He stepped away and watched as Reno kissed his mother on the cheek, and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, Reno." Yuffie replied gratefully and gave him a kiss of her own on his cheeks.

Yuffie laughed as she saw her son's expression. "Come on, let's get you ready for tonight."

"Hey mom, look what Mr. Kano gave me!" Aidan said as they reached his room. He opened his bag and handed her a box. "He also said I topped the class!"

"That's good! We're very proud of you!" Yuffie told her son as she accepted the box. She kissed her son again and ruffled his hair. "Let's see what this is." She carefully opened the box and saw three piece of chocolates. She looked at the box again and read the label. "Wow, this must be those special chocolates they sell. Want to have one?"

"Nah, you can have it. I'm waiting for Aunt Elena's Chocolate Supreme Brownies."

Aidan replied as he watched his mom shrug and take a bite. "Is it good?"

Yuffie nodded. "Sure you don't want any?"

Aidan nodded as he took the clothes prepared by his mother. "Gary can still come, right?"

"Of course he can!" Yuffie replied as she finished the first chocolate. "That was good."

She was about to take another bite when the door opened and Tifa walked in. "Yuffie!"

"Tifa!"

The two women hugged each other, and outside, Cloud and Reno just shook hands. There was an unspoken truce between the two men, to be civil, but not exactly friendly towards each other.

"When's Elena coming?"

Yuffie led Tifa to the kitchen as she took a bite of another chocolate. "Soon, I've got everything pretty much prepared already."

"Need me to do anything?"

"Tofu Salad for Vinnie. I tried doing it, but I don't think it's edible." Yuffie confessed and Tifa laughed as Yuffie handed her the ingredients.

"Watch closely, Yuffie." Tifa said in a mock-stern voice. "I'm never going to do this again."

An hour or so later, most of the guests have arrived. Yuffie watched as Aidan enjoyed being centre of attention, as he was showered with gifts. She felt a bit hot, but ignored it as she continued to talk to Elena and Tifa. _ I'm probably just tired _

"You okay, Yuffie?" Tifa asked in concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just feel a bit hot."

Elena and Tifa looked at each other before looking back at her, both women with sly grins on their faces.

"What?"

"Maybe we should go, Tifa." Elena suggested with that sly smile still on her face. "We probably should leave the two lovebirds and give them their privacy."

Yuffie blushed as Tifa and Elena laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been giving each other these looks. It was worse when you first got together!" Tifa said as Yuffie turned even redder. The two women continued to talk, but Yuffie couldn't hear them anymore. She looked around her, and everything started to look blurry. She looked back at the two women who were still talking. She could barely see their mouths move as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. If she felt hot before, now she felt as if she was on fire.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked, and a feeling of dread washed over her as she saw Yuffie's blank expression . "Yuffie, this isn't funny!"

Elena wanted to call out for Reno as Yuffie started to clutch her throat and opened her mouth, almost as if… as if she can't breath.

"RENO!"

Elena didn't know if it was her, or Tifa that shouted as Yuffie collapsed. Elena caught Yuffie before she hit the ground and checked her temperature. "She's burning up!"

"Yuffie?" Reno called out as a small crowd gathered. He took Yuffie from Elena and looked at the women. "What the hell happened?"

"We don't know! We were just talking… and.." Tifa couldn't continue as she looked at Yuffie, eyes still open, but it didn't look like she could see anything, and her skin…

"Mom? MOM!" Aidan cried out as he tried to push his way in.

Everyone was watching in concern, as Rude began to call to paramedics.

"Strife! I need you to take that painting down and punch in 9-1-8-7 in the panel. Get me a cure materia."

Aidan looked at his father in shock as he knelt down and held his mother's hands. Materia? They had materia? "Dad?"

Reno looked at Aidan who looked so terrified. "It'll be fine."

Cloud entered the code and a door opened. He turned the lights on, and he would have laughed if Yuffie's life wasn't in any danger. All around the room were materia, properly labelled in alphabetical order. "Good work, Yuffie." He whispered as he took a Cure from the wall. Tifa took the materia from him and knelt near Yuffie.

_It's been a long time since she used materia, but tonight was not the night for doubts._

She was about to prepare for the spell when Yuffie's body started trashing about. Aidan cried in fear as Reno tried to hold her down. Everyone was so focused at watching Yuffie no one noticed the new presence in the room. Reno wrapped his arms around Yuffie and trapped her legs between his, in vain hope that she would keep still. He could feel the heat from her skin, and tried no to watch as her lips turned blue. "What's happening to her?"

"Prepare a bath for Yuffie and use Ice materia. She needs to be cooled down."

Everyone turned around and watched in surprise as Vincent Valentine walked towards them.

"What?" Reno cried out as he held Yuffie tighter. "She needs…"

"Cure will not help her." Vincent replied as he took Yuffie hand's and checked her pulse. "She will not live long if you do not bring her temperature down."

Aidan looked at the crimson eyed man in fear. "What… what's happening to my mom?"

Vincent looked at the boy, an exact copy of his father. It was not his intention to attend the party, but there was something that pushed him to leave his place of solitude and come to Midgar. It was years, even decades when he last saw someone in Yuffie's condition. He prayed it was not so, but one look at Yuffie confirmed his fears.

"Take the boy inside his room." His voice was soft, but held no room for arguments.

"No! I won't go."

Vincent looked at Reno. "He should not see this."

And in that instant, it was the Turk in Vincent that looked at Reno as he repeated his earlier words. "Take the boy inside his room."

Reno looked at Rude who nodded. 

"No! I won't go! I won't!" Aidan struggled against Rude, but to no avail. Rude simply took him by the waist and carried him inside his room.

"What is going on here?"

"What has she eaten for the past 5 hours?" Vincent asked instead. "She needs her temperature to go down."

"I'll prepare the bath." Tifa volunteered, and Elena followed.

Cloud looked at Vincent. "She's eaten pretty much everything that we have."

Vincent nodded as he walked over the table, while Reno still struggled to get Yuffie in control.

"She's getting hotter every minute!"

Vincent ignored Reno as he looked at the various food on the table… not satisfied with what he saw, he turned to Cloud. "Are you sure?"

"The bath should be ready in a minute!" Elena called out as she looked at Vincent. "You know what's going on, right? You know what to do?"

Vincent looked at the worried expression on Elena's face before answering. "I need to know what she has eaten."

"Whatever's on the fucking table!" Reno snapped. "Weren't you listening?"

Tifa walked out, a little breathless. "The water's ready."

"Put her there. Make sure the water stays ice cold."

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Reno demanded as he stood up and held Yuffie tight.

"It is important that I know what she ate before I say anything else."

Tifa walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the box of chocolates. "This… she was eating this when I got here."

"Elena, how fast can you make an analysis?"

"Under an hour, with the right equipment. I can take it to Reeve's labs."

Vincent handed her the chocolate. "Go."

"Vincent, what the fuck is going on?" Reno asked, his emotions already going haywire.

Vincent looked as if he was hesitating before finally meeting Reno's eyes. "I have seen the same reaction years ago as a Turk. I need Elena to give me the ingredients of that chocolate to be sure. Get her in the tub, Reno. Tifa will not be able to hold her…"

"Tell me!"

"She has been poisoned. It was used by the Turks long before you but was discontinued. It proved to be too messy, and the prisoners loose their ability to speak making it useless."

Reno glared at Vincent. "What is the cure?"

"I need to wait for Elena. There are two different types of this poison. One can easily be remedied by the right mixture of drugs, and the other… there is only one place to get the cure for the other strand of poison."

Vincent walked closer to Reno with box still in hand. "Wutai."

Reno's eyes blazed in anger. "Son of a…"

"You should also be aware of the real target." Vincent told Reno as he showed him the box. "Your son. The poison was made for your son."

End Chapter

AN I hope it didn't seem like Reno was manipulating or forcing Yuffie... In the beginning. That was not my intention. Whew, this is probably my longest chapter. So… what do you guys think?


End file.
